In a computer data center, e.g., a cloud service, a suite of business applications may be provided for functions such as accounting, sales management and customer management. These applications may employ common information, such as customer names, which may be required to be entered into each application via a repetitive process. In conventional systems, when information is changed in one application, it is not seamlessly updated in other applications. Traditional enterprise ecosystems attempt to address this problem by enabling point-to-point integration and sharing of events between business applications via an archiving application and through specially developed connections between the archiving application and the business applications. The present inventors have observed that such approaches can be inefficient and can lead to inconsistencies in the data over time.